The Descended
by zerogravityboy1
Summary: The war of the four Galaxys has just begun,milky way,ida,pegasus and ori.Tau'ri,Asgard,Wraith and Ori. Chaya,Samantha Carter,Jack's clone and Micheal.But soon all will bow before the Queen of Ori, soon to be ruler of allSara Carter hallowed are the Ori
1. Chapter 1:The Descended

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate:sg-1 or Atlantis

Chapter 1: the descended

26:00 Atlantis standard time

lieutenant cornel John Shepard looked down at his wrist seeing his watch shining in the dimly lit corridor. It read 2am and as he thought about this McKay's nagging voice came into his head "don't bother fixing the time on your watch cornel, that watch was built for

earth not Atlantis, Atlantis has a twenty-eight hour day."

John tried to remember his witty retort he had said when McKay had said that at lunch but his trail of thought was interrupted by a familiar sound coming from the gateroom down the hall.

As he opened the door to the gateroom with his ancient gene he herd a somewhat familiar voice over the intercom "unscheduled off-world activation, security team to Atlantis gateroom."

Sheppard ran up to the man sitting in front of the Atlantis d.h.d. "Have you received a i.d.c. yet," the Canadian engineer sitting at the d.h.d. turned to him" no sir but we are receiving some sort of radio transmission, sir I think you might want to take a look at this," the engineer tapped a button on a near by lab top and a letter of some sort appeared in ancient.

is this it" John asked the engineer

running ancient translation program now.''

As the first three words appeared in English a voice began to speak them help me, John,'' as the words entered his head he immediately slammed down hard on the palm scan iris override.

As the force field over the stargate shut down the woman's voice returned. my people have been massacred by the wraith I could not stop them, the others stripped me of my powers in fear I would use them to save your expedition from

The Wraith,"

I could only watch as the Wraith fed upon those I had sworn to protect,

Oma Desala efforts are the only thing that saved me from joining those that died that night,''

save me, if not for me then for those who I can help you save," as the last few words echoed in john's head a women rolled out of the stargate, stopping a few feet from the gate, next came a Wraith and the engineer immediately shut down the gate.

At first the women's auburn hair made him think it was Teyla but then he realized that

Teyla was safe in her bed, he had passed her room on his way down to the gateroom.

Then he realized it was someone far more unexpected, as the Wraith stood above his soon to be late night snack John raised his smg and aimed at the Wraith but at that very moment the Wraith went rigid and fell to the ground, he looked over to one of the other doors and saw Dex holding his signature gun at the ready.

John walked slowly over to the women still lying on the ground, passing the Wraith that still had its eyes open. Once he reached the women who was lying on the ground (wearing ripped and tattered cloths similar to those worn by the crew of the ancient warship Aurora)he turned her over and saw her chest slowly rise and fall.

He began to shake her and shouted at the top of his voice

"Chaya for the love of good wake up"

To be continued

REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!


	2. Chapter 2:Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate sg-1 or Atlantis

In the Milky Way.

Sara kept on running she couldn't let them catch her, she had reached the end of the alley, her cloths were ripped and torn her clothes were mostly covered in blood.

Her own. "John were are you," she yelled into the night. She herd gunshots and then a voice from down the alley " lieutenant cornel Samantha Carter come with us now or we will be forced to use extreme force,'' She heard more gunshots then another voice "Teal'c move in," even more gunshots, things seemed to slow down.

She could see the bullets coming towards her. She raised her hand and the bullets fell to the ground. She fell to her knees. A puddle of blood was now forming around her. She began to scream into the night "John O'Neill where are you?"

Back in the Pegasus galaxy.

Atlantis infirmary

Atlantis standard time 06:00

John's watch 10:00

John sat staring at Chaya's almost lifeless body, her chest slowly rising and falling. Almost immediately after her arrival they had sent a team to the world Chaya had once protected but all they found was a deselect wasteland with a few ruins and no sign of human life.

It hadn't just been a culling I had been a massacre.

As this thought came into john's mind Chaya began to move, at first he thought she was about to wake up but she simply turned over. When she did move over he noticed something in her pocket. He slowly took it out of her pocket.

It was a book and on it's cover it read.

ORIGINS OF THE WRAITH 

DARK CHILDREN OF ARTHAR(in ancient)

As John held the book in his hands the writing began to change.

ORIGINS OF THE WRAITH

DARK CHILDREN OF ARTHAR

He dropped the book immediately. As he did so many of the people in the infirmary stared at him for a few moments before returning to what ever they were doing before the rude interruption.

Slowly he knelt down and picked up the book. He slowly opened the book and began to read.

Fifth cycle, tenth revulsion, three hundredth sphere, forth sun.

I hope now that I do not ascend for crime against nature I have created, I wish no longer to endure the torment of existence let it end now and let my sins be repaid.

Last words of Chaya Atharian of Atlantis.

Destroyer of Atlantis.

May her sole rest in peace(in anient)((.

Fifth cycle, tenth revulsion, three hundredth sphere, forth sun.

"I hope now that I do not ascend for crime against nature I have created, I wish no longer to endure the torment of existence let it end now and let my sins be repaid."

Last words of Chaya Atharian of Atlantis.

Destroyer of Atlantis.

May her sole rest in peace.

Before he could continue reading he was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"Intruder in Atlantis, I repeat intruder in Atlantis, All senior personnel to the Gate room immediately."

At this moment John Sheppard set off in a run to the Gate room, book in hand.

**At that moment in the Milky Way galaxy, more specifically earth. **

Sara's eyes slowly fluttered open as the grey room began to focus and she began to shout the first thing that came into her head.

"John were are you, please someone help me were is John?"

Immediately a blonde woman ran towards her. She could see how scared and worried Sara truly was, Sara had already began to shake. The woman placed her hands on Sara's shoulders and began to speak.

"Calm down Sara, my name is lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter of the US Air Force, you are abroad the starship Daedalus on route to Atlantis, city of the Alterans, otherwise more widely known as the ancients or ancestors, you going there because you must be under order of the joint chiefs be scanned using ancient brain scanning technology that is not yet available on earth," smiling as she spoke the next line " and oh yes I believe John O'Neill is currently drowning himself in guilt, worry and a bowl of fruit loops."

While Sam watched the teenager attempt (and fail) to take in all this information at once all the young blonde girl could say was "he's eating fruit loops," as she said this a wave of relief washed over her, as well as the thought that this women could easily be a escaped mental patent.

And in that moment she drifted back to sleep, dreams of the future, dreams that were the future.

**AN/**please for the love of god above review, push the little button and make the world a better place.

AN2/antwhere were you see in ancient is were I had a ancient font but it didn't come up on the site.


	3. Chapter 3:Queen of the Ori

Chapter 3:Queen of the Ori 

**In the Pegasus Galaxy**

**Atlantis Gateroom**

**Atlantis standard time:0610hrs**

John opened the door of the gateroom to see Dr. Weir leaning over the paralyzed form of Rodney McKay. John immediately ran over to Elisabeth's side wanting to know what the hell happened to McKay.

But before he could ask the question Elisabeth began to speak "he was in the gateroom alone when some one dialed the gate, he didn't have time to activate the gate force field, it is not yet known if the intruder was a wraith but it is believed so though the reason why the wraith only stunned Rod…. Dr. McKay and did not feed on him is not yet known," she finished on a professional tone that instead of hiding her fear only seemed to increase it.

John loaded his P-90 and faced the door but before he could leave Elisabeth began to speak" John you don't have to look, were preparing a search party, it should be ready soon, you don't have to go look for the wraith yourself."

He turned back to the door and began to speak "No matter how much I don't want to admit it Rodney's my friend and I don't want him nagging me about how I sat around looking at monitors as some other lucky guy got to pack that wraith full of lead."

He ran out the door thinking he was searching for a wraith when what he would he find would be similar but a hell of lot more unnatural.

**On route** **to the Pegasus**

Daedalus infirmary 

**Daedalus standard time unknown**

Sara lay there wide awake her eyes wide open, ever since Sam had removed the blinds from beside her bed she had been terrified, at that moment she had obtained a view of the window and it was a moment she would never forget for the rest of her life. Of course it was not the window that had amazed her but the view. Her first glimpse of space.

She heard a door open; slowly she turned her head towards the door to see the twenty-year-old John O'Neill leaning against a wall. As he began to walk towards her she began to speak "So you decide to show your face, I know I'm probably just old fashioned but most people I know wouldn't wait a few days before coming to see someone who almost got shot, " a sly smile on her face as she spoke.

He sniggered and began to speak "If it wasn't for me the N.I.D. would be experimenting on you in some lab somewhere, if I were you I would be a little more gracious and a little less stuck up."

"I am not stuck up!" She yelled at the top of voice back at him.

" Ok, ok just calm down I was only kidding," he said in the calmest voice he could muster.

" Yeah right your kidding you just a retarded prick, if it wasn't for me you would have failed every test you ever tried," she leaped from her bed as she spook and began running towards him; for a moment it seemed as if she had been kidding and she was going to hug him but she stopped in front of him and……….. SLAP!

The slap echoed across the infirmary and attracted the attention of the few people who were not already staring at her." I hate you, I Hate You, I HATE YOU," Her shouts turned to screams and the screams of bloody hatred to screeches of unearthly evil, the only thing that came close in any galaxy was the eerie screech of wraith keeper.

Then… BANG! The explosion of pent up and repressed energy shook the entire Daedalus. As the smoke cleared only one thing was clearly visible that anyone cared about. The floating ball of fire that floated in the same place as Sara had been moments ago. Only one thing came to mind as John stared at it. "ORI!."

A voice crackled over John's radio "O'Neill what the hell is going on down there?" colonel Caldwell's voice was sharp and angry.

All John could mutter as the ball of fire turned back into Sara and fell and she fell limp to the ground was "Sara ascended."

**AN/**hope you all like this chapter and if your wondering the Daedalus will get to Atlantis soon and Teyla will play a very active role in the story then. Press the little button down there and not only will you make a small button's day but I'll update faster so everybody wins.

**AN2/**Ireland rocks and the sooner the world realizes this the better the world will become.


	4. Chapter 4:Emmisary of the Ancients

Chapter 4:revalations On route to the Pegasus Galaxy 

**Aboard the U.S. starship Daedalus**

**Daedalus infirmary**

Sara slowly opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the new marine stationed at the door of the infirmary holding a SMG. Then as she faked a cough she noticed Sam sitting beside her in a small yet high metal chair. Staring up at the ceiling while lying down she whispered in an arrogant voice "what brings you here, are you here to tell me another mental revelation like I'm just a figment of my own insane imagination."

Feeling slightly disgruntled at how she was welcomed she began to speak in a nervous yet friendly voice "I m here to tell you what happened the night you were attacked."

Immediately Sara shoot bolt up right and stared intently at Sam, after a moment of silence Sara became restless and spoke "Out with it women, I don't have all day."

Even more disgruntled Sam began to speak "We believe that when the rogue group that was connected to the N.I.D. known only as 'The Trust' fled our solar system in Osiris's mother ship to continue their attacks on Jaffa populated worlds that they were all captured by the Goa'uld, now we have discovered that this was in fact not true, some found reffude in a small village on a planet we know as P3X-492, fifteen months ago this planet was visited by a Ori Prior, the agents joined the Ori and the Ori some how returned them to Earth soon the entire 'Trust' joined the Ori, we believe two weeks ago the 'Trust' were ordered to capture you and smuggle you in a secret Goa'uld cargo ship to the nearest planet with a stargate…… do you understand any of that?"

After a moment she replied, "I under stand everything you just said, I know about the stargate, 'The Trust', the Ori, the Jaffa and I even know about the S.G.C., yes Samantha Carter I have been endowed with a library of knowledge that puts the Ancient library to shame, I know every I.D.C. every incription, code, every secret, while I can not access all the knowledge that is stored in mind at the moment I know more then you can comprehend but one thing still eludes me, I guess all are plagued by this question 'Why am I here?' but unlike others I know someone made me for a reason and I need to know what that reason is."

Sam swallowed and began to speak "We believe the Ori made you, using a important member of the S.G.C.'s D.N.A., we believe the Ori created you as a loop hole while the Ancients can stop the Ori from directly acting in this universe they can't stop you."

Sara beginning to get angry "So I'm a Prior!"

"You are far far more," Sam said calmly.

"SO WHAT AM I?" Sara shouted angrily attracting the attention of the infirmary staff.

Getting caught up in the moment she shouted back "A WEAPON!"

For a moment silence passed through the air like a vile stench.

Then a voice called to her, something, someone, was calling to her. Beckoning her to once again ascend, this time she changed into a ball of bright beautiful light. This time it was not anger that coursed through as she turned into pure energy but pleasure, joy, amazement, happiness and love. This was truly ascension as nature intended.

In the Pegasus Galaxy 

**Corridors of Atlantis**

**Time unknown**

John was racing through the corridors of Atlantis sprinting towards the life sign that he was sure was the intruder when he passed Teyla's room. Sitting there tears flowing down her face was Teyla but what horrified him was the fact was that she was

BLUE!

Her skin was light blue with a tint of pink; she seemed to have clawed at her skin with either a knife or her nails but the wounds were no more then faint scars that were slowly fading away. Her hair had a faint tint of crimson then suddenly she realized his presence and raised her head.

Her pupils were now slits and from what he could see of her teeth between her now crimson lips were sharp teeth, not quite as sharp as a wraith's teeth but still unusually so.

He stepped forward to speak but before a syllable passed through his lips Teyla stood to her full height (which was higher then usual) and let out a screech that copied the keeper

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She jumped straight at him and knocked him to the ground her head leaning down slowly to his when a screech that copied Teyla's apart from the fact it was deeper. Immediately she cocked her torso upwards before standing up completely. She stared down at him for a moment a strange look in her eyes… anger, annoyance, want… no something more…'hunger'.

She shot off laving him alone in the hall… for a moment; suddenly something shot past him after Teyla nothing more then a blur of colour. He knew were they were headed immediately 'the gateroom'.

Somewhere on a higher plain of existence John's apartment (well actually a representation of John's apartment created by ascended ancient to help Sara feel more comfortably also so that the mortal part of Sara's mind can comprehend the realm of the ascended one's also the readers can comprehend it too). Time unknown 

Slowly Sara slipped into the realm of the conscience, she sat up, she was sitting on the couch in John's apartment when a woman began to walk towards. She was friendly looking with an air of kindness and a sense of motherly love about her.

Crouching down slightly she spoke with a smile on her face to Sara "My name is Oma Desala I've brought you here to give you a choice, I am one of four who will come to you, to ask you to join a side in the war that is to come, I can not give you glory or slaves to worship at your feet but I can give you the long path to true happiness helping me will bring hardship and trials that you can't begin to imagine and succeeding will not bring riches or even glory but I will show you what you will gain."

After Oma clicked her fingers the room began to spin faster and faster until the room once again focused but they were no longer in John's apartment but a suburban house that she actually quite liked.

They were in the living room and Oma seemed to be waiting for something. It wasn't long when they heard children laughing. Slowly the sound became louder and the noise of small feet running could be heard. Suddenly a five ear old with long brown hair ran into the room laughing and giggling as she ran, as a boy with matted brown hair ran in the door the little girl had been heading towards and pulled her to the ground with him.

Even though they had both fallen they were both still laughing.

"Your it," the small boy whispered.

"Well then you better start running," the young girl whispered back.

They both leaped to their feet and were on their way to the door when a woman standing in the way stopped them suddenly, suddenly Sara realized who the woman was, it was herself no more then seven or eight years older. "You better not start running your Father

Will be home in a minute and I would prefer if the house was still in one piece when he got here, now come I've just finished making your lunch," after the older Sara spoke the two small children followed her into the kitchen as well as Oma and the younger Sara.

The three had only started eating when the doorbell rang. The older Sara almost leaped from her chair and ran at the door, she swung the door open and embraced the man standing there without even looking at who was on the other side. The man she was almost suffocating began to speak "I was there when you left the S.G.C. Twelve hours ago what has brought this on."?

Blushing, all she did was stare at the ground. Wearing a smile that showed the pride he was feeling as he spoke "You missed me didn't you?"

"I um… I just kind of… I felt like," but before she could give a proper answer two toddlers ran forward and grabbed John's legs.

"DADDY!" They shouted at the top of their little voices.

They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So anything happen when I was at work?"

The little boy held up his hand with four raised fingers and a thumb and said " I caught Maria two times playing tag."

"And almost broke ten times more things," a slight smile on the older Sara's face as she spoke.

Maria spoke trying to be as casual as possible "So Mom, Dad what happened at the S.G.C. today."

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, we can't tell you what happens at work," John said not amazed by his daughter's question.

Again the small girl began to speak but Sara didn't hear anything, John's lips moved too but no sound left his mouth. Sara seemed too be the only one that noticed because now every one at the table had joined the mute conversation.

"It is time to go," Oma whispered in her ear.

The room began to spin around her and she returned to the copy of John's apartment.

She faced Oma immediately and asked her " how did that little girl know about the S.G.C."

"There are some things you are not yet meant to know," is all that Oma replied.

Before Sara could ask her another question she spoke " For each of the four that will come to you you will be set a challenge, each of which you will have to show a quality that one of the four seeks to survive, I seek **grace under pressure**, now go, you have one hour to stop the Daedalus from exploding."

All Sara could do was stare her mouth a gape,'how was she supposed to stop the Daedalus from blowing up' she thought.

Then suddenly everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**AN/** Will Sara save the Daedalus, who are the three other members of this,

Stay tuned and you'll find out soon.

**AN2/**Please review and if you want to please set this ff as an alert.


End file.
